Mass Effect: Event Horizon
by click308
Summary: When an alliance infiltrator goes on a mission that turns him into a well known synthetic race, he must find his way in the galaxy.


A/N Hello readers it is I click300, I wish to just say that this is my first fanfic. This fan fiction is in collaboration with my friend Kirbboy. His isn't out yet because he is currently working on around 3 others as well (it's a guess but that's the average). Oh! also before I forget I'm also looking for OC's because Mass Effect is such a large and expansive universe. Alright that's enough out of me, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise. The only thing I own are my characters.

"I was told this was going to be easy, it seems like alliance intelligence was a little lacking in detail" I said to myself as I slipped past another Cerberus patrol.

_They never told me I would be infiltrating a Cerberus stronghold to get to this scientist._ After I checked my corners one more time I moved on along the relatively dark hallways. _I had heard this scientist decided to defect from Cerberus, but what were Cerberus troopers doing here. Had they not gotten any orders to withdraw?_

I stopped behind another set of convenient crates and noticed something ripple in the air in front of me. As I examined further suddenly a Geth Special Forces unit decloaked in front of me. Luckily it was turned the other way and was clearly distracted by something. The Geth was '6, 6' and was a cyan color with its circuitry tubing colored red. Seconds later another Geth decloaked next to the other one. This Geth was colored pitch black with a red, and what looked like a stripe with Geth inscription inside of a solid red line. The two Geth seemed to be exchanging information. Also a lucky break the two didn't have their hunter vision on.

Suddenly a cold strong hand grabbed me from behind. As I turned I saw what had grabbed me. _Uh oh another Geth. _This Geth stood me up and examined me for a few seconds, then it spoke in a deep metallic voice void of all emotion "Threat minimal to mission, termination not required". I heaved a sigh of relief. _I could have easily been torn to pieces by that unit._ _It was so silent; no wonder they were able to kick the Quarians off their home world. _After a few moments another Geth joined them and the group simultaneously cloaked and moved on.

_I hope they are here for something other than that scientist. If that were to happen than there would be a very tough fight to get through them. Let alone the Cerberus troopers that would be alerted by the gun fire. _I cautiously continued down the corridor and stopped only to check my Omni-tool that I was going in the right direction.

For the most part Cerberus bases are laid out in the same manner so getting through them was relatively easy. _If I want to get out of here in one piece I think a little insurance couldn't hurt. I'll plant some explosives in case I'm compromised. _I took a detour down some cramped service corridors stacked with long forgotten crates. These crates even had dust on them. Very unlike Cerberus to leave stacks of crates let alone let them become derelict. Cerberus may be radical pro human, but they are very militaristic with many of their projects and bases. _I wonder what's going on those Cerberus troop's were kind've different as well looking back on it now. The same squad of soldiers had reported in every time I had run into a patrol. It can't be that they are under manned. Cerberus has a very large staff despite its ideals._ I started to sift through the top layer of boxes and managed to find a V.I. projector. I reprogrammed it on my Omni-tool so it wouldn't alert any Cerberus system's close by.

Once activated the V.I. said in what could be described as a dorky robot voice. "V.I. sparks online waiting for instruction". I replied "sparks search through the Cerberus systems and find where Dr…... I was cut short by a Cerberus phantom that had snuck up on me while I was reprogramming the V.I.

The phantom said as she readied her monomolecular blade "you die today alliance dog" I quickly side stepped her sword swing and broke the thin sword with my Omni-blade. Then while in her surprise I quickly pulled out my trusty side arm, a silenced Carnifex pistol, and quickly finished her off. _That was a close one hopefully she didn't call in any reinforcements _I thought_. _

The V.I. spoke up "unable to find whereabouts of this Dr. you spoke of but I did find a video of what appears to be a scientist should I play the recording on your Omni-tool. "Yeah go ahead" I reply.

The vid starts out in what looks like a typical Cerberus laboratory. What caught my eye though is the writhing body of an unfortunate Cerberus soldier being tested on. The soldier had no helmet or any armor. _What was Cerberus doing to their soldiers? What sick minded person would do this?_ Then as if on cue, a man in a blood splattered lab coat walked in. his back was to the camera so I couldn't see his face. The soldier stared at the man as if he were the devil himself. The scientist let out a very insane and maniacal laugh and then said "do you know why you were chosen for this little experiment".

The soldier replied "no now let me go my superiors will hear about this."

The scientist just scoffed at the trooper and continued on, "They won't hear a thing they don't even have any idea what is going on in this base anymore." _This guy is raving mad._

The soldier replied back "I'll kill you, you'll never get away with this you lunatic". The scientist started to laugh again. He walked over to a nearby cart that had an assortment of gruesome looking surgical tools. The scientist stopped laughing and started to examine each tool with an amused look on his face.

While he was examining the tool's he said "the reason I chose you is because I think I can break you, change you to the image that I think you should be. And to ensure your loyalty I will brainwash you to only follow orders given by me". You could tell the soldier did not want that and as the scientist prepared for his twisted experiment the soldier had begun to pull on his restraints with renewed strength. The vid ended as the scientist began to cut into the soldier while he was still awake. Even after the vid had turned off I could still hear the trooper's scream's of agony.

It took me moment to realize that the V.I. had called my name a few times. Finally I answered "what do you want I'm still processing what I just watched".

Sparks replied" sorry to disturb you sir but I found objectives that I could mark for you to plant the explosives".

Astonished I said "how do you know that information".

It replied" I took the liberty of cleaning up your Omni-tool and in the process of doing so I found out what your mission here was. So logically I deduced that you would need an escape route in order to leave the facility safely."

I said "what kind of V.I. are you, I didn't tell you to do any of that" It floated there a moment before replying "I am not a V.I. I am an artificial intelligence made by Cerberus for use on small frigates and fighters."

I just stared at it for what seemed like forever and then I finally spoke up "why are you telling me this you do know that I would have to turn you in if I find An A.I. correct."

It replied back "yes I also deduced this but I also thought out how you would react. You're not of the typical human species, you are a soldier. That said your reaction was based more on logic than of impulse or prejudice".

"Ok" I replied. "So, if you're an A.I. than why do you look like a V.I.?" Again it floated there for a moment. Then as if by some sort of unseen reaction the V.I. started to morph and change a multitude of colors all across the spectrum. When everything was said and done the A.I. was no longer in a V.I. form but in an A.I. avatar. The A.I. looked like a typical human female wearing jeans and a tank top with a black jacket that was zipped up. It said in a calm yet sturdy female voice "you look a little dumb founded say something".

All I could manage to say was wow. "What is your name?" The A.I. looked confused for a moment. "Well what did Cerberus call you?"

She replied "I'll have to think of one… what is it you called me earlier?"

"I called you sparks as more of a joke since V.I.'s don't typically have feelings for what they are called." I said. "Can you speak only through my helmet speaker's so no one hears or see's you?"

"Affirmative" she said. _An A.I. helping on missions should make things run a bit more smoothly._ I thought._ "_Okay mark waypoints to the reactor".

Within moment of saying that a green triangle marked the path way to the reactor. It was quiet in the corridor nothing moved. After what seemed like forever moving down the derelict and forgotten hallway the A.I. spoke up. "You are very quiet. Why is that so?"

I smirked and replied "usually I'm alone on missions so there is no need to talk." After a few moments she popped up next to me. "What's wrong" I asked.

"You said that usually you are alone. I thought that if you saw me you wouldn't feel alone". She said with her arms crossed

"Just knowing you are there makes me feel just fine, I'm used to being alone even before I was a soldier".

She raised her eyebrow as she said "what are you antisocial or something".

I smirked and replied "no I'm just used to being alone". "Now be quiet we are getting close to the objective." She nodded and disappeared in seconds.

The reactor room of the facility was big and complicated, or in other words expensive and easy to break. I planted the explosives in a very dark part of the reactor were no one would see and would send the reactor into a slow meltdown. The next objective is a few support struts over the hanger bay of the base. Destroying these will cause the structure to fail and collapse onto the fighters parked below. After a little climbing I quickly ducked around a Cerberus patrol at the last second. With the last of the explosives planted I started to make my way to the labs were the scientist should be.

After what felt like forever I finally made it to the labs. "Hey uh…whatever your name is can you hack into the security camera's and locate this scientist. As I pulled up the picture of the scientist I'm looking for I heard an audible gasp from my helmet's speakers "what, is there something wrong" I asked.

"That's the man who created me and then threw me away like I was just some toy he had become board with" the anger in her voice clearly evident.

"Was he like a father to you or something?" I asked.

This time she materialized in front of me with her arms crossed. "No" she replied, "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I don't know you well enough to discuss personal matters." I just shrugged deciding to ask her about it later.

After only mere moments the blue A.I. spoke up, "I found him; He seems to be distracted by something very important. I suggest we move to get a closer look."

"Are we close to his location" I replied. She disappeared as she directed me down a few corridors stopping only to avoid a Cerberus patrol.

I stopped by the entrance to what seemed like an operating room. I checked the room with a snake cam under the door. What I saw was only one person from my point of view under the door. "Maria, can you see inside the room?" I said. I realized my mistake to late as I called the A.I. my old operator/partners name.

"No, I can't see inside this room the cameras are disabled. Also who is Maria?"

I cursed to myself as I said "That is something I'll explain to you later. You're not the only one with a clouded past" Then I said teasingly "I don't know you well enough to discuss personal matters" I heard her just huff.

I prepped to go into the room. Once I was ready I opened the door only to be standing face to face with the very man I've been looking for the whole time. The middle aged scientist didn't even look startled at my sudden entrance. In fact he looked as if he was expecting me. He held his arms out to his sides dramatically as if putting on a show and said "I was expecting you. But you seem to be a bit later than I thought. Maybe I over estimated your abilities." He gave me a very creepy smile and then the world went black.

When awoke I found myself tied down firmly to an operation table and my helmet removed. The aforementioned piece of armor was sitting on a table next to some bloody looking surgical tools. _Oh crap, I've gotten myself into a tight knot this time. _As I was thinking this the same scientist from before walked over to me with the same creepy smile. "well well, what do we have here? It seems I have another test subject. I should warn you this may hurt a little. Oh and by a little I mean a lot." I just thumped my head onto the table as if mildly frustrated. "One of the strong silent types are we? I think I can change that. I don't think you know this but Cerberus doesn't control this facility anymore." I lifted my head so I could watch him. He continued "I think I'll start my first incision through the eyes. What do you think?" He turned to me holding a bloody scalpel.

"Are you going to sterilize that first" I said as if giving someone that wasn't going to torture me friendly advice. Apparently he thought it was funny because he started laughing. The laugh seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Suddenly he stopped growing very serious with a solemn expression. _Guessing he wants to take his time._

Just as he was about to plunge the scalpel through my eye a Cerberus trooper walked in. The scientist looked up to the trooper with a murderous glare and said "I told you you insolent pawn that no one is to disturb me during an operation, not even you".

The trooper flinched as if he was about to get hit. He stammered very quickly "s-sir t-the geth units from earlier are almost to the Reaper device I suggest w-we go into the warehouse now seeing as you like to make an entrance sometimes". The scientist frowned and stood up straight. "Very well" he looked down at me "It seems we'll have to continue this later".

The scientist and trooper left the room at a brisk pace leaving me to my own thoughts. _That was a close one. It seems my luck held out. What should I do now? I mean I can't even get out of these shackles. _I began to pull on the shackles. But that was no use I doubt an enraged Krogan could break these shackles.

"Hello" A familiar female voice spoke up breaking the silence. I tilted my head up to see the familiar blue A.I.

"I thought that wacko would have taken you out of my omni-tool" I replied.

She just smirked and said "I hid in your armors backup memory core"

After a few moments of silence I finally spoke up "What?" I said "can you get me out of these shackles or what?"

"No"

"What do you mean no"

"It's impossible the shackles are manual"

"Just great" I replied. _What am I going to do? Wish I had some explosives left. Hmmm…What if…._

"Hey can you access my omni-tool still"

"Yes I can, but what are you planning?" the blue A.I. inquired

"I want you to over load the omni-blade. It should have enough power to cut the metal."

"But that would…."

"Yes, I know what the complications are just do it" I interjected.

The A.I. voiced her concern "I don't agree with this, but I'll do it"

After a few moments the omni-tool started up. Soon the omni-blade started sparking as it tried to fully form. The thick metal stopped the omni-blade from fully forming making the metal very hot.

"Ok the omni-blade is at its limit" the blue A.I. said

"Can you count down for me" I quickly said. _This is going to hurt so much._

"Ready" She said. I nodded.

"3…" Before she even said 2 the omni-blade exploded in a shower of sparks and molten metal from the steel band. The Amount of pain was unbearable. I sat there gulping down air for a few moments trying to get my thoughts straight. After I grew used to the immense pain in my hand I had to use said hand to painstakingly remove the shackles. Just as I had predicted the skin on my hand was severely charred 3rd degree burns wouldn't even cover the amount of damage done.

I gingerly cleaned the burns and started to dress the wound once I had myself free from the operating table.

The blue A.I. spoke up "are you alright your vital signs spiked dramatically once I initiated the over load."

"I thought we agreed on 3" I replied While gritting my teeth.

"I have found viable amounts of research showing that humans tend to clench up when pain is involved especially counting up or down to 3. So I deduced that it would be better to do it when you weren't prepared. Besides you should have seen the look on your face." I just sent a glare her way as I finished dressing the burns with clean bandages. I put my armor on care full not to touch my burned hand.

"Do you think you will be able to continue on" the blue A.I. asked.

"Easily, it's just a hand. I've had worse injuries than this" I said with more confidence than I actually felt.

"So where is the scientist now? Maybe we can help those Geth I had seen earlier" I asked.

"They are in warehouse 7 sector 2. I will set a waypoint for you. Also there is a guard outside you should dispatch quickly. Seeing as your weapons are gone I suggest you take what you need from the soldier once you kill him."

"These rooms must be sound proof if the guard didn't hear that giant explosion" I pointed out. I soon realized that was completely far from the fact. Within moments the door came open. I only had enough reaction time to kick a nearby gurney that gave me a few precious seconds to dive behind the operating table and flip it over for cover.

"Give up now and the beating you will receive will be less pain full. More or less" The Cerberus trooper said, the last part being said under his breath.

I replied "Come and get me you moron" This sent another burst of rifle fire my way. _This will be over quickly if I don't find something I can use as a weapon. Even with shields the Cerberus harrier would go straight through them like a hot knife through butter. _I looked around my little area that was safely behind the cover of the operating table. What I could use was just out of reach. All I had at the moment was a dirty scalpel that the scientist had left behind. _I only have one chance to use this on the soft spot of his armor were his helmet connects to his suit._ All this took seconds to happen. I looked up again and found that I could just barely see the soldier's reflection in the strangely steel colored wall. The whole time he had been stepping very cautiously towards my makeshift cover. He was obviously an impatient person because he made the mistake of coming towards me instead of waiting me out. I waited till the last possible second, than I lunged up as he went to put his gun over the cover. I hit his gun out of the way with my left hand and plunged the scalpel straight to the small open spot between his shoulder pad and helmet. I must have hit the coradded artery because blood spewed like a fountain from his neck.

"I'm sorry for you to have to die this way. You should have died on the battle field like any soldier should" I said this as he bleed out. It tore at my heart as I watched the soldiers each gasp for life grow weaker and weaker with each breath he tried to take. When the soldier finally succumbed to his fatal wound I retrieved his weapons. He carried a Cerberus harrier, 2 grenades, and the predator heavy pistol as a sidearm. _Well not exactly what I would pick but it will have to do for now._

"That was a little gruesome don't you think?" the blue A.I. said.

"Yeah well you do what you have to do to survive. Even if it means fighting a little dirty" I replied half heartedly.

"Well you certainly can put on a show. I thought surely you were going to get the hell beat out of you" She said

"Well now I know who you have confidence in. Let's go before anymore show up" I said dismissively readying my newly acquired rifle.

I hurried between the corridors of the Cerberus base slowly but surely closing in on the objective. Every time I adjusted the rifle a sharp pain shot through my hand. This undoubtedly would throw my aim slightly off. The halls were strangely vacant of all Cerberus personnel. _How strange there haven't been any patrols through the last few hallways. What can be going on here?_ Just as I finished my thought, as if on cue, the shadow of a squad of troopers showed at the intersection of the hallway. I ducked into a nearby room and watched as the troopers past by through the window at the door. Strangely in this room the lights were off. When I thought it was safe to come out I went out the door. Just my luck though I bumped right into a trooper who must have lagged behind the rest. I went to raise my rifle but he quickly kicked it out of my hand. I dodged left as he swung down with his monomolecular blade. Then using the Omni-blade on my right arm I quickly lunged the blade into his lung so he couldn't yell for help. The only sound he could make was a gurgling sound as he tried to breathe using a collapsed lung.

The blue A.I. spoke up."Hey he had his comm. with his squad on the whole time, so you should find some cover quick". Before I went to the intersection for cover I put an activated grenade under his body as a booby trap. _That should even the odds a little _I thought_._ At the intersection I checked the corners then used it as cover. Just as I was ready the squad came running around the corner from the other direction.

"Damn, the intruder got Stevens" one trooper said.

"Man he just got out of basic training too" Trooper number 2 said.

A Cerberus guardian spoke up "use my shield as a stretcher to take him to the infirmary"

"Roger" trooper one and two replied in unison. I peeked around the corner in time to see the troopers pick up their comrades body. When they lifted the body there was a high pitched beep than BOOM! When I looked back there was a gory mess and 2 dazed soldiers left. One centurion and one guardian left. I raised my rifle and fired a burst at the centurion before his shields could recharge. I got a lucky head shot despite my hampered aim. The guardian was able to recover his shield. There was a noticeably large dent in his shield; also it had a splash of blood on it. I fired another burst from the rifle before reloading. I was able to stagger him.

The A.I. spoke up "I don't think you'll be able to get through that"

"I know I wanted to stagger him." I said this as I pulled out the heavy pistol. When I leaned out of cover again the guardian had recovered and advanced a few meters. I took the heavy pistol and aimed right for the slot that the guardian looked out of near the top of the shield. I pulled off a few shots to no avail. The shots I fired just ricocheted off the shield as if I were throwing stones. _Damn this hand I can't properly aim. _I looked down and saw a can of soda that was carelessly left on the floor. The color of the can was the color of a thermal grenade. _How lucky of me. _I rolled my eyes and picked up the can. I timed his shots then threw the can so it would bounce against the wall and land behind him.

"Oh shit" I heard him say. I leaned out of cover once again and found that the guardian was turned around and pointing the shield at where the grenade had landed expecting it to go off. I raised my rifle and fired a burst into the square of his back so I wouldn't miss. The trooper dropped to the ground with a thud. "So much for humanities best" I said to myself. I retrieved the thermal clips from the troopers I ambushed and continued on. _Alright I should be close to the warehouse now. _

After the loud explosion and gunfire from the ambush the silence that ensued was almost deafening.

"I've been thinking" The A.I. spoke up broke the silnce.

"Thinking about what?" I ventured

"I've been thinking of a name for myself. You mentioned someone earlier… Maria I think it was. I think that would be a good name for me. What do you think?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Maria was my old mission operator. Well until there was a mission were she had to come along. She was trained just as good as I am but training can only get you so far until a double agent kills you. _She knows nothing about Maria, but I suppose I could honor her name by giving this A.I. her name. God rest her soul where ever it may be. _

"Are you alright you. You seem troubled" she spoke up.

"I'm fine." After a moment I said "You can use that name if you want".

She squealed with joy. "Yes! I have never actually been able to pick a name that I like" Her sudden outburst made me jump a little.

"I know that I haven't known you that long but for you that seems a bit out of character." I replied.

For the rest of the way to the warehouse we travelled in silence only breaking it by her alerting me to Cerberus troops or me asking for directions.

A/N Alright that's the first chapter It may be some time before the next chapter (Que the horror music). This is mostly because of school. I just want to say thank you for taking your time for reading and don't forget to review. Also don't forget to send OC's to help with the story.


End file.
